


The Blanket

by Justanopalstone



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Blankets, Cloud is a bad influence smh, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Crack, I'm sorry Barret, Post-Advent Children (Compilation of FFVII), Short One Shot, fluff?, kind of nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanopalstone/pseuds/Justanopalstone
Summary: Cloud and Tifa have some fun underneath the blanket.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	The Blanket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iaintyourbro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iaintyourbro/gifts), [sekiharatae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekiharatae/gifts), [peachyneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyneko/gifts).



> This little one-shot was inspired by iaintyourbrah's 'horny blanket' comment which made me howl with laughter. This is a tiny gift for my twitter friends who've made my fandom experience so much fun, thank you! Along with this is a companion art piece that I will link below. Also, this is not beta'd so apologies for mistakes!

_Evil_. Cloud Strife is the manifestation of evil. The way his hand is slowly inching up her night dress, under the guise of nonchalance as he continues to “focus” on the movie playing. Nevertheless, Tifa can still see a hint of a smirk on his face, illuminated by the fire, as his hand continues their upward trek toward the apex of her thighs, under the cover of their thick winter blanket. Since they've worked out their relationship grievances, Cloud was getting bolder these days with his advances and display of affections. Tifa shoots him a look of disbelief, gesturing toward the kids and Barret sleeping soundly on the next sofa - in hopes to deter his salacious intention. Unfortunately, it seems that Cloud was determined in his quest to tease her by the painstakingly slow stroke of his fingers across her thighs, drawing mindless patterns, as he continues his upward stride to her panties. 

“C-Cloud! What do you think you’re doing?” Tifa hisses at him while trying to extricate herself from his side. 

“You don’t like it?” he whispers into her ear, his other arm wrapping tightly around her waist - securing her to his side - foiling her escape. 

“T-that’s not it. What about the kids and Barret?” she reiterates, glancing at the three slumbering figures lying peacefully across the sofa in a mangle of limbs. Her determination wavering by the seconds as Cloud’s hand begins stroking her waist. Being this close, Tifa could smell the lingering scent of soap from his earlier shower, mixed in with a faint hint of mako - a dangerous combination to her dwindling resolution. 

“Denzel and Marlene are heavy sleepers and Barrett … Well, he won’t wake up if you keep quiet.” Cloud murmurs into her temple, subsequently trailing soft kisses down the column of her neck. 

Tifa takes a moment to consider this. Cloud was right about the kids, she _could_ try to keep quiet, and the blanket was thick and opaque enough to hide their risqué activity. Tearing her eyes away from the three unsuspecting family members, Tifa’s resolve shatters completely as she stares into Cloud's doe-like cerulean eyes. She swears she sees his invisible cat ears flex in victory as she relaxes into his touch. 

Cloud smiles triumphantly against her shoulder and begins slipping a finger into her panties, while his other hand angles her face towards him for an eager kiss.

“If we get caught, it’s on you though.” Tifa warns, reaching for his pants as she begins palming his growing erection, causing him to let out a breathless hiss.

.

.

.

“Shit, Tifa! You’re going to wake the kids up.” Barret groggily complains, jolting awake. 

“Ain’t this a kid movie, why are you crying?” he continues, blinking the sleep away to focus on the two figures, hovering close to each other on the next couch. 

“Uh...Tifa really wanted the Blue Chocobo to win.” Cloud quickly explains, nodding at the TV screen, earning him a light smack from Tifa. Without further explanation, Cloud continues to stroke Tifa’s back as she burrows into his chest. 

“The hell? Well, keep it down. I'm headin' out early for Corel in the morning.” Barret grumbles, lying back down. _Worst. Sleepover. Ever._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to come back to this again, some day, and make it more explicit lol. Sorry I could not deliver the smut guys, but I promise you the art piece makes the lack of smut somewhat bearable (Gwyn is super talented!!!) and, uh, use your imagination to fill in the blanks in the mean time 😉 Anyways, I love you all.
> 
> Artwork link: [Cloti underneath the blanket](https://twitter.com/just_Opal6/status/1351608262542544896?s=20)


End file.
